Naruto The Bloodedge
by blueexorist
Summary: One day the villagers went to far.They Cut of Naruto's Arm and he lost a eye.The Kyuubi gave him a new arm and eye, then he left the village. Now he came back and Known as Ragna The Bloodedge.Will he forgive the village or take his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I am back for those who are waiting for my Naruto/Bleach Cross Over I will post it up soon. I just been busy and I have this idea on a Blazblue and Naruto one so i decided to give it a good friend Nero Angelo Sparda Helped Cowrite this Story. I Highly recommended you all to Read his Devil May Cry:Nero And Zangetsu Reborn if you haven't yet. Ok on with the show!

**"Brat"** Demonic Voice

"Brat" Regular Voice

'Brat' Thought Voice

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Jutsu

***Hidden Leaf Village* **Place Or Area where they are at.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Bloodedge**

'_._..It's been a long time since I last saw that place, It's been so long since I ran away from those fucking parents of mine...They always treated me like a monster...bastard' A Man thought while he was looking at the ocean at the edge of the boat. The man had silver-white spiky hair, his left eye was of a teal color and his right a red color. He has on a vibrant red sleeveless jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back, Under it is a black sleeveless shirt with three red belts. He also wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. He also wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots and carries a big broadsword tied at his waist. He is Ragna The BloodEdge, An SS-Class Criminal with a large bounty of trillions enough to pay of Tsunade fee's she owes due to her lost in gambling for years. He is also known as a unseen hero and the wielder of an 'Illegal' power known as 'Blazblue' as finally the container of the nine tailed fox, a demon that can wipe destroy mountains and cause tsunamis with its tail. 'I remember like it was yesterday...when they went to far.'

***FlashBack***

_"Tou-san! Tou-san! I did it! Did you see that! Did you!", cheered a girl who looked eight years old. She had bright long red hair with yellow around the end of her hair, bright ocean blue eyes, and had a round face. She wore a red t-shirt and combat pants._

_"That was great Narumi-chan!" appalled a man with spiky blond hair with two long bangs down the side of the face. He had ocean blue eyes and an angular face. He was more handsome than most males. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants. This man was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and the Yellow Flash of Konoha. At the moment Minato was watching his daughter train._

_The girl now known as Narumi was the daughter of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She look liked an exact copy of her mother with the exception of her blue eyes and the yellow strands that outline her hair and the fact that she is younger. Narumi smiled and continued her training on sensing her chakra and calling it out. She just started training with chakra and her dad was teaching her how to control it._

_"Great job Narumi-chan, you will be a great kunoichi in no time." Said a redhead who just came in when she saw her daughter call out her chakra. She had maroon hair, and a heart-shaped angelic face. She wore a hairclip on her hair, wore a red t-shirt and sweatpants. She had a body of a Goddess that would make any male die of a nosebleed. With long slender arms and legs, and an impressive bust ranging from C cups to D cups. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze and Konoha's Red Death._

_"Thanks mom! I can't wait until I become a great kunoichi like you!" replied Narumi with a smile. Both Minato and Kushina smiled at their child energy and attitude._

_In the distance stood a boy who was the same age as Narumi. He had wild spiky blond hair that went everywhere, electric blue eyes, and a round face. At the moment he was wearing a gray t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked like any normal healthy kid, but one thing different about him was the three whisker marks on each side of his face. His name is Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and older twin brother of Narumi Namikaze._

_At the moment Naruto was glaring at the nice family scene that was happening at the family private training area. Naruto just sighed and walked away, into his room where he did training of his own. When Naruto got into his room he laid down on his bed and looked at the calendar and sighed. "Two more days...two more days then I will leave this hell hole." Naruto said to himself._

***Flashback End***

"Ragna! Ragna!" A Blond Girl Yelled at him. He turned and faced his Little sister figure. Her Name was Noel Vermillion**. **She has on a blue balmoral cap and has short blond dark hair. (although she covers her hair in her blue balmoral cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She wears a blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue miltary boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together, named Bolverk.

"Yes, what is it Noel." He asked with a somewhat annoyed voice. She notice the tone in his voice and understand he didn't want to come back to the elemental nations.

"I'm sorry we are going to the Elemental Nations but Ragna, you are still wanted as a SS-Class Criminal with a kill on sight order it would be better to live in the Elemental Nations then having a Military after you everyday trying to kill you." She said bluntly. Ragna looked back at the Ocean and started thinking about what she said, he hated going back to the place he ran away from but it better than being chased everyday by the Military everywhere he goes.

"Your right Noel...hey...where is Jin at anyway." He asked her curiously. She blushed a little, then looked at Ragna.

"I'm right here brother." Ragna turned and faced his adopted brother Jin. They were both orphans but they treated each other like family. Jin has short, stylish blond hair and green eyes. He wears the Military major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, miltary boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. "So brother we are going to the Elemental Nations huh...I know how much it must bother you go come back here but we can start fresh here." He walked up to Noel and gave her a kiss on her cheek.(Yes Jin and Noel are together) "We can start over here thanks to you brother for snapping me out of my crazy obsession with killing you I found a new purpose in life with Noel here." He said while Noel started to blush. Ragna looked at Jin and Smiled.

"Heh its no problem I mean what is family for right." He said then looked on the ground. Jin knew the reason why he left the Elemental Nations in the first place. His Parents were going to die if they mess with his brother again. "I'm a go to bed early today is that alright." They both nodded and knew he was feeling depressed. He walked into his bedroom and laid down on his bed. "Tsh...what is family for..." He feel asleep remembering what happen in Konoha before he left.

***Flashback***

_Naruto was currently trying to find a shelter, normally Naruto wouldn't have to find a place to sleep in but his parents had locked him out of the house._

_He hated them with a passion but he could do nothing to them. The most he could hope for was that he would one day soon reach Chunin rank and leave the damned house. He hated that he had to live on the street during these days where they go off and party completely forgetting about him. He would sometimes go to a hotel but they would usually kick him out without his father or mother with him and they would just laugh straight in his face if he told them he was the son of the Yondaime. Although he would usually considered going to the old man's retirement home, Naruto pushed that thought aside. It would take half a day of walking to get there and even then he would have to have some idea of where it was._

_Damn IT! He kicked a small stone flat on its back before walking away._

_As he continued to walk down the street with a scowl on his face, Naruto accidently bumped into a girl just about his age. With long black hair that went down her back with coal black eyes, she was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts with a pair of blue sandals. When he looked back up at her she felt familiar to him for some reason until he saw the fan recognizing her as a member of the Uchiha clan._

"_Sorry," he apologized._

"_It's okay," the girl answered before raising a hand, "I'm Satuski."_

Ever since then things were better in some aspects of his life and others were just plain terrible even with them in his life. There were times Naruto even considered suicide at times over living with his parents and sister. The dream then changed again this time going to a certain promise that he made with her.

_Naruto and Satsuki were playing near the lake by the Uchiha compound skipping stones over the water and telling each other stories and jokes to pass the time. It was late at night and his family had gone out to another party and locked the house leaving him outside again. He then decided to go to Satsuki's house and see if she was awake, when he got there he saw that her lamp was turned on and that she was in her night clothes. After the two kids talked for a bit the two then decided to go to the lake. And that is how they got here, the two were now looking up at the stars enjoying the view as the stars shinned down on them._

_Naruto and Satsuki looked back at each other and smiled true smile, Satsuki enjoyed his company and had a crush on him not that she would ever admit it to his face or anything like that but she did like him allot. Naruto his feelings were much more powerful much more stronger then a crush, he cared for her deeply. "Satsuki you mean allot to me, more then anyone in this whole village, and I really like you do you um like me to," Naruto said with a blush on his face, which caused Satsuki to blush at least five shades of red. She then looked at him and stuttered, "you really mean it," Naruto nodded and then to his surprise she kissed him right on the check and said, "I really like you to Naruto,"_

"_Satsuki when we get older let's get married,"_

_Satsuki looked at him with a blush on her face and said, "you promise?"_

_He then held out his pinky and wrapped her pinky around and said, "I promise," he then kissed her cheek to symbolize their agreement to a pact that would one day play a part in both of their lives._

Ragna's eyes opened and then remembered his dream, he made that promise before he left the village. He made a silent vow to himself that one day he would return for her. He wasn't going to stay in that hellhole, but he would see her again. Even if he had to kill the Yondaime and anyone else that got in his way.

Just thinking about the Yondaime made him growl in anger, he was supposed to protect him that is a father's job and yet he let them have their way with him.

***Flashback***

_Naruto was crawling through the air ducts in the Hokage tower trying to get to his father's office in the tower, he finally managed to find his father office. He was about to jump down and revel himself until he saw his father stop at a certain piece of paper._

_Minato Namikaze was doing paperwork, something he hated to do as Hokage. He was currently looking at a paper that said to release the civilians that were in jail, for hurting his son Naruto. He sighed after he Kyuubi attack and when he announced that Narumi had the Kyuubi power and Naruto had the soul, the some of the villagers ask that Naruto be watched, hurt, or killed before the Kyuubi could control Naruto._

_As a father he knew that he shouldn't let them go, but he was the Hokage not just any Hokage but the best Hokage ever to produce so far. As Hokage he knew that the village came first, and family came later._

_He knew the pain of the village after the Kyuubi attack, and with Naruto having Kyuubi sealed inside of him. He knew that the village would target him. He knew it was bad but the village needed a scapegoat and Naruto was the only person to fit the job. The best he could do was reduced what the people did to him. He signed the paper that releases the villagers from their prison._

_He just hoped that Naruto was forgiving and could understand why he did it. up in the ducts Naruto couldn't believe that his own father signed the paper letting the very people who hurt him loose. Naruto scowled and immediately left and started crawling through the ducts to get out. Through Minato's action he had unknowingly cut all ties he had to his son._

Ragna clenched his fist remembering the hell he had left with only a few good people in that didn't betray him. A memory then entered his mind, a memory that made him hate his parents even more.

**Flash Back **

_Naruto was walking down the hallway on the upper floor of the mansion going outside to get some air until he heard voices. He walked closer and quietly to the edge of the stairs and heard two people that he detested talking about him and from what he was hearing the two people were his so called parents and they were talking about him he leaned his head ever so slightly to get peek into the room to see them talking to each other._

"_Kushina I don't think we should teach Naruto anything I think the Kyuubi might be influencing him,"_

"_I think you are right Minato, I've seen and he kind scares me he seems so emotionless and when he gets hurt he never cries about it he doesn't even hiss when he gets a scrap."_

_Minato nodded and said, "not only that but he doesn't have your bloodline to suppress the biju,"_

_Kushina nodded and said, "so we only teach Narumi," _

_Minato nodded and Naruto stormed off having a expression of pure anger that he rarely had on his face. As he made his way to his room he bumped into his sister Narumi she placed a hand on his shoulder only for him to glare at her and rip her hand of his shoulder and stalk towards his room. After he shut the door and locked he jumped on his bed and closed his eyes trying to sleep his anger off._

**Mindscape**

_When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a whole new place. It looked like a sewer if the knee deep water was of any indication. He looked around and noticed some pipes on the roof were glowing light blue with a slight tint of red. Wondering where the hell he was, Naruto, began to follow the pipeline, until he came to a large room where the only thing that resided there was a giant cage door. Naruto walked closer to inspect it and saw that he gates were being held together by a single slip of paper with the kanji for seal written on it._

_"Is anyone in there?" Naruto called out loudly._

_For a moment nothing happened, then it came a loud swish sound that made him jump back just as a large clawed paw slam into the gate. A loud chuckle came from within the darkness of the giant cage. Then the thing that had attacked him came into view, it was huge, it body was covered in reddish-orange colored fur, burning red eyes. But the most notable feature of the creature was the nine tails swinging back and forth behind it._

_"Y-you're the…" Naruto began but was at a loss of words._

_"__**The Kyuubi no Yoko,"**__ the creature finished for him._

_"B-but, you were killed after your power was taken from you and sealed inside Naomi," Naruto stated beginning to feel more and more frighten. "Oh Kami-sama, I'm going to die."_

_"__**No, I won't brat, I've seen your memories, and I must say that your parents and the villagers are idiots,"**__ said the Kyuubi, and Naruto was confused so he slightly turned his head showing that he was confused. The Kyuubi saw it and continued. __**"Your father, who did the sealing, sealed my powers in your sister believing that she could control my powers, while he sealed my soul into you. Also because of this he is still alive, although for using the Shinigami to seal me, and seeing that Shinigami didn't seal all of me into one person but split me up and sealed me into two **__**babies. But in return he probably lost about half his lifetime making him die early then he is supposed to."**_

_Naruto nodded showing that he understood and is taking the information in slowly._

_"__**Your father is training your sister early so that she will be able to control my power, however that is impossible. Without the soul, which is me, the chakra is nothing but pure hatred and destruction."**__ Naruto's eyes widened a bit and then he couldn't help it but, laughed at the stupidity his father had made. Naruto laughed for about five minutes before he stopped, after taking a deep breath he turned to the Kyuubi, who continued, "__**Many people died during the attack, many people lost family members, friends, brothers and sisters. Somehow the villagers know that you have the Kyuubi soul sealed into you, and hate you for it seeing as it reminds them of the people they lost.**__**They think that you are the Kyuubi and that is why they hate you." **_

_Naruto nodded understanding what the Kyuubi was saying and something clicked in his brain. If his father had told the village that he held the soul of the Kyuubi and his sister held the power, then why didn't he know? He clenched his hands into fists in anger at how everyone probably knew about his condition and kept it away from him. Now he hated his parent even more, how could they not have told him, it was that bastard's fault that he had to suffer like this. Suddenly he felt something weird as if the connection to this place was being interrupted._

_"What is happening?" Naruto asked._

_"__**It would seem that you are waking up brat?" **__Kyuubi told him._

_"I see, can I talk to you again?" the blonde asked the giant fox._

_"__**This is your mindscape all you have to do is think what you want to say and I will hear you,"**__ the fox responded._

_"Ok, thanks…one more thing, what's your name? I doubt that Kyuubi is you real name," Naruto said as he began to fade away._

_"__**You're right, brat," Kyuubi said, "its Kurama."**_

_Naruto faded only hearing one word. When Naruto woke up in his room he saw that is was dark outside already and he glance at the ceiling of his room._

_"Kurama, Heh?" Naruto repeated the name._

**End of Flash back**

But then one more memory entered his head, the memory that caused him to leave earlier then he planned. The memory that was the final straw with his family, Konoha, and the elemental nations, the day that he came so close to death he could taste it. That day opened his eyes to this world, that day was the end of Naruto Namikaze.

**Flash Back**

_Naruto was walking down the street heading towards his house, he stopped when he felt killing intent and looked behind him and saw a mob with several ninja and civilians. They saw his blank expression and utterly loathed it, words alone could not describe how much they hated that expression, it was like that no matter what they did to him he didn't care like it didn't matter to him well today they planned to change that._

_Naruto then faced forward and then started running like the devil himself was chasing him. He ran running left and right making sharp cuts and avoiding them right now he was in the forest hiding behind a tree, he managed to avoid the mob and saw that it was starting to get dark, he was about to make a run and head straight to the house but he was grabbed by his shoulder and was forced onto his back. He looked at them with a scowl on his face and was slightly growling at them._

_They had a smug smirk on their face thinking that they would get him to be afraid. Naruto he knew that he should be afraid fearing for his life but he wasn't, he only felt anger that his own father let them have their way with. That he had let him suffer to appease the masses, Naruto knew that he deemed being the ruler of his village first. Naruto was less then three times his 'fathers' age and he knew what came first. Family that is supposed to be what comes not them. Not a job._

_Naruto watched as one of the ninja brought out a rusty axe as they held his arm down. He knew what was coming. The ninja brought the axe down on his left shoulder cutting the arm of completely, Naruto roared in pain but it completely ended in less then a minute. Naruto glared at them and watched as they smirked at his pain, one of the ninja came up to him and said, "have you learned your place you demon."_

_Naruto just glared at him and then spat a lugi mixed with blood on his face and said, "so it takes a group of people mixed with blood to beat up one kid, you must be damn well proud of yourselves."_

_The ninja snarled and glared at him as he brought out a kunai and stabbed it into one of his eyes, Naruto roared in pain again as the ninja stabbed it into his eye and then removed. Naruto's body felt heavy to him and as his one eye worked he saw them walk away satisfied with their work though slightly disappointed that he didn't beg them to let him go or at the least cause him to cry, they then started moving on until they were gone and Naruto knew that they were gone leaving him to die. Naruto faded in and out of conciseness trying to stay awake._

"_**Kit what the hell happened!" Kurama yelled he was taking a nap until he heard Naruto roar in pain just as he was about to look one of the eyes that allowed him to see went dark and Naruto roared again.**_

'_Kurama stop the bleeding on my shoulder,' Naruto thought and Kurama sent a mental nod his way and started pouring chakra into Naruto's body, soon the bleeding on his shoulder stopped soon after._

'_Kurama my eye is gone got stabbed out by a kunai can you do anything to fix it.'_

"_**Yes I can regenerate a new one for you though it will be painful, for your arm though I can't do anything,"**_

'_Just give me a new damn and while you're at it see if you can change my hair color I don't want to look like my parents anymore.'_

_Kyuubi nodded and then started getting to work, Naruto hissed in pain but was starting to be able to see again to his relief. When the pain was gone Naruto started to breathe heavily in and out he looked at his severed arm and picked it up and thought, 'that's it I'm doing it now if I don't it could be the end of me.'_

_Naruto looked at the sky and saw that the moon was out and knew that it was late, Naruto then started running to the Namikaze estates to pick up his gear that he was going to use tomorrow but thought that now was better than tomorrow. He was still clutching his severed arm feeling that he should let Minato see just much of a fool he was to place his job above his family._

_Naruto soon made it opened the door slowly, as soon as he entered the living room he saw that it was 11:30 and then went to the bathroom to see what Kurama changed. As soon as he entered the bathroom he saw that his eye that was stabbed out now had a red eye in it's place, but he also noticed that his hair was now silver and that his whisker marks were gone as if they were never there to begin with._

_Naruto nodded accepting and liking the change, he went into his room and pulled out several sealing scrolls and stuffed them into a bag that was under his bed. The scrolls were filled with food, water, clothing and money. He then pulled out a cloak to hide the fact that he was missing a arm._

_He then pulled out a box and two pieces of paper. He went to his desk and took out a pencil and started writing on the paper one saying that he left and is never coming back, the other saying only a few words it said 'open me and reap what you sown.'_

_Naruto then opened the box and stuffed his placed his severed arm inside and tapped the note that said open me on it. he then placed the back on his back and picked up the box and placed it on the table, placing the other note next to it._

_Naruto then made his way to the front gates with no one glaring at him or bothering to notice him because he no longer looked like anything like his former self. By the time the leaf village woke up and his family saw the box he would be long gone to the lands west of the elemental Nations on a boat that would symbolize the start of his new life._

***End of Flash back***

* * *

Alright guys I decided to end it here. Please Review don't give harsh reviews I will update my story's in the following order. Naruto's New Tenant, Kitsune's New Power, And Finally Naruto The BloodEdge. Also For Naruto's New Tenant It wont be a harlem. I'm not going to give Naruto like 10 girls the most i would give him is 2 but that is very unlikely. Ok cya and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Fellow fans im sorry i haven't updated in a while its just my pc caught a virus I will try to update sooner and i have no internet im currently writing from my friends pc. I will try to update as soon as I can im writing my storys on my note book. Im going to put a poll up to see which storys should I focus and update more than my other story's. I will take it down the poll on the 28th. Besides that thank you my fellow fans who keep getting on my ass to update. Thank You and I'll update when I can.

Blueexorist


End file.
